Hey, dad?
by Tabiebear
Summary: Dick Grayson as a four-year-old being simply adorable on a quiet afternoon with his dad.


The summer breeze softly passed by and requested to dance with the overly-grown grass. The two of them swayed softly under the proud sun that kept her eye upon the scene. She wrapped her warm blanket on a man and his boy through the day. Two of them lie beneath a large sycamore tree and napped peacefully. Suddenly the small boy opened his big blue eyes and tapped the handsome man on his nose. The man peaked open his chess-nut brown eyes and eyed the boy with a slight smile.

"Hey dad...,"the boy asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hmm?"

"We're pals right?"

"BEST pals, kid."

The boy burst into a huge smile taking up half his face. His eyes squinted strongly as he closed them and he lied back down. After it was set in his mind, the four-year-old sat up straight and tapped his pal's nose again.

"Hey dad," he asked a little more confidently.

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna grow up to be just like you, right?"

"...Nah, you can do better than your old man," he teased as he rustled the confused boy's thick ebony locks.

Dick bolted up in a proud stance puffing out his small chest. "No way, dad! You're the coolest! I'm gonna be just like you! I'm gonna train so hard on the bars that my hands will bleed like yours'! I'm gonna be as buff and smart as you! I'll never be afraid of anything in the whole wide world! You'll see, dad! I'll make you the proudest man EVER!" Dick was waving his hands at this point. " I'll carry out your large name in pride! I'm gonna be JUST LIKE YOU!"

John took a long sigh and leaned back against the tree. "Dick," he calmly breathed out. " If I'm not already the proudest man ever of you, pigs will fly,"he chuckled. Dick still looked determined to do exactly what he told his dad.

'' Look Dick," he smiled. "There's no better definition of you than a real boy wonder. I mean, triple flips? That's beyond incredible for your age! I never learned that until I was fourteen!" John too was waving his hands at this point. (Like father, like son.) "Not to mention your IQ! Kid, you're mom and I always were the top of our class, but YOU! You're practically three grades above your level and then some! ...Dick, you could be a scientist, sport star of your choice! Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you grew to be a superhero!"

Dick practically choked! "A superhero! No way! Not in a gazillion years! You're being silly. I'm not an alien!"

"Not all superheroes are aliens, I'm told."

"There are more? I thought that Super-duper-man was the only one!"

"...maybe you should watch the news more."

Dick frowned at that. What kid LIKED the news? So, he tried to head for another question."How much?"

"Super-heroes? Don't know, they keep coming up everywhere. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawk Man..."

"Golly, that's a lot!" It was a good thing that they were on the people's side...right? "Hey! What about super powers? Don't you have to have cool super powers to fight as a superhero?"

"... If I recall correctly, you have a pretty hard kick...," John teased Dick.

"I said I was sorry! But he kept calling me munchkin!" Dick never was too fond of uncle Tom.

(chuckle) "Besides, I don't believe that Super Bat has ANY superpower."

"Super Bat...? Sounds more like a villain!" Dick scrunched his nose at that.

"Hmm, maybe it wasn't Super Bat. It was 'something' 'Bat'...Man Bat, Bat-mite,maybe...?" Dick shrugged. "The point is, Dick, that you can be whatever you want to be! You have great talent! And your still so young! All I'm saying is that you have so much potential, you could be a super-hero!"

"...Nah! You're pull'n my leg!"

"No, I'm not! This is pulling your leg!" At that, John snatched the boy's leg and tripped him over.

"You asked for it, old man," Dick shouted back as he kicked his pal's leg and knocked him over. Father and son wrestled down the hill like wild tumbleweeds. By the time that they reached the bottom, they were both laughing at the top of their lungs. Dick always wanted John's laugh. It was so loud...yet so comforting..like a waterfall! Dick's...? Well, they were more like sprinklers.

As their uncontrollable laughter slid into the whispers of the wind, Dick looked at the same man whom was HIS hero. "Hey, dad," he smiled. "A super-hero. You really think...?"

-END-


End file.
